Sep 2007 CC
News from the Galliards Kaz Ears-to-the-Ground * Cubs: Quiet and Riot, twin ahrouns, Firsted recently. Among others, Jacob Stills-The-Dance and Saul Hunts-Wisely kidnapped them. During all this, one of the cubs (Riot) almost, but not quite, killed a vampire. Better luck next time! They're currently claimed by the Children of Gaia, though they appear to be shopping around for other options. * Lita Long Lost (who Kaz would have loved to have had as a Bone Gnawer; she's gen-u-ine trailer trash) has been claimed by her birth tribe, the Wendigo. * Shadow Lords Viktoriya and Saul (half and full moon, respectively) have completed their Rites of Passage, earning the Rite names Finds The Guilty and Hunts Wisely. * Cutter Thomson, Severs, Fostern theurge of the Shadow Lords, has recently returned after about a year away. (More specifically, he was rescued from a trap in the Umbra, by Vendetta. Ask Rina about getting phone messages from supposedly dead people, it's loads of fun.) * Poe Thick-Blood, a former cub at the Sept, has returned as a cliath. (Brom's Sept Rited him.) * Madeline Stewart, Enduring Glory, who was Rited at the Hidden Wheel, has come back after the fall of her Caern. She was Fostern, but is now Cliath, after Falcon Himself took her rank away, for breaking an oath. * Tatt Alvarez, Bloodsinger, Silent Strider Galliard (one of the bunch who helped take back the Caern) has returned after some time away. (She's a Strider. They do that.) * An actual new person! Laora d'Avennes, Uses-Steel-Instead-Of-Claws, a Fianna Galliard from Ireland, has arrived, after setting up shop in St. Claire. (She has a smithy and a forge.) She's gotten into a few Challenges already. Busy lady. * Another actual new person-- Talulah Two-Feathers, Spirit of the Wind, Uktena theurge, has arrived at the Sept from Arizona, looking for news of her long lost brother. Who that brother is is a mystery. (Well, a mystery to Kaz, at least.) * Kevin is back from learning Sense Weaver at Steel Angel. * Kaz recently taught Sense Wyrm to Olga. Since it's somewhat relevant to the job, and all. * Kevin, having funally returned from learning Sense Weaver in Los Angeles, was promptly interrogated by Zeke and Lara, and was told by Lara that he and the cubs Mick and Chris should immediately perform Contrition to the spirits. * The Philodoxes then met in conclave. Apparently, some pushed for death; others pushed for a more moderate punishment. The more moderate punishment won the day. Kevin will be confined to the bawn for a year, performing hard work for the groundskeeper and guardians, with no Weaver items at all. And he must teach six garou the gift of Sensing the Weaver, at least two of whom must be Guardians. (In addition, a Galliard will be found to tell his story at Moot, as a warning not to do /that/ again.) * The Wyrm Tainted Fuzz drug problem has escalated into a small armed force holding Harbor Park. * More specifically, two gangs, the Reds and the Scorpions, were selling the Fuzz; the Scorpions were your traditional guns, money, and drugz gang. The Reds are an incredibly well funded, technologically ept, supernaturally potent miniature army. The Reds take a green Fuzz variant that seems to be giving them supernatural strength. (Reggie discovered this during an attempt to infultrate the group.) * The Reds, and their Umbral Wyrmy allies, the venomous wasps, have recently taken over Harbor Park, with the wasps starting to build a mahonkin' huge nest around the Glade, and the Reds patrolling the park in groups of three. * Just recently, the Reds (in force) moved on the Scorpions, destroying their operation pretty thoroughly. The Reds can do this, since they have about 100 active gang members, and between 200-300 support personnel. * Mick, one of the Ragabash Walker cubs, infiltrated them (without his Elder's knowledge or consent) and brought back some useful information, as have Val the Corax (thank you Val!), Madeline, Zeke, Morgan, Reggie, Aubrey, Kavi, and Fidelity. * In addition to them, Rina the Walker Kin, Scott the Shadow Lord Kin, Saul, Olga, Val, and a cast of thousands have been helping out. The source of the problem appears to be coming from south of St. Claire. Jacob Stills-the-Dance of the Children of Gaia * Two new cubs (Quiet and Riot) have been found by Lefty and myself (Jacob), they are twin sisters that firsted during an underground rave party when a vampire attacked them. The situation was pretty hectic, so we handled the cubs first to keep them from killing anyone or causing a bigger stink than they already did. The vampire, wounded gravelly by the cub he had chosen to attack, made escape as the Garou gathered up the children and hurried to get out. * There was another there that brought concern to the situation. A woman who witnessed the whole thing without any sign of delerium. Unwilling to leave her behind, and not wanting to kill her outright before things could be looked into, she too was brought to the brownstone. Phone calls went out, people were alerted. * Kaz came to speak with the woman, and it was left in her care to handle her. * The two cubs remain at the brownstone, currently being watched non-stop by one or both of the Garou that found them. They have no kinfetch and their childhood past is sketchy, and have been claimed by the Gaians. * The Fianna kin, Jesse has been alerted about the event and is keeping an eye on the reports at the station. * The cubs will be held a few days until they settle a bit more, and then Jacob and Lefty will be transporting them to the farm. * Jonathan has joined Fidelity, making the pack four strong now. * A scouting trip to Seattle turned up empty for Jacob. The only thing he found was that they seem even worse off than St. Claire. * The gang called the Reds, have effectively killed off their rivals, the Scorpions. It has also been confirmed that the drugs are in fact tainted, and that the members of the Reds are more than 'mere humans'. The scouting and battle plans are in the works, with most of the coordination thus far having come from Kaz. Morgan Song-of-Luna * Bug has been running around like a fiend and spouting details of the current Pink Fuzz crisis currently going on in the city. In very, very, very short, there's a gang known as the Reds that has taken over Harbor Park and the surrounding areas. They are selling a tainted drug known as Pink Fuzz, and they are all themselves addicted to a drug that has been dubbed 'Green Fuzz'. The Reds are extremely organized, outfitted with enough weaponry and body armor, and, for that matter, money, to supply a small army. On the flip side, Wyrmish wasps have begun to show in large numbers, most worryingly around the Glade that represents the park in the Umbra, where they are building a wall that encircles the entire glade itself. In an attempt to scout out the glade from the inside, members of Fidelity (Jacob, Lefty, and Aja), crossed over using the fountain in Harbor Park. Unfortunately, they were seen by the gang both in crossing over, and when they crossed back, and the Veil is now in danger. The Reds are also responsible for the recent shootout and explosion that occurred in the south part of the city, in the territory of the gang known as the Scorpions, who, until this event, were also selling Pink Fuzz. For more details, see a member of Vendetta. Kavi * Little Silvertip Mauls the Horned Serpent and his pack killed a wyrm tainted cougar in their territory, recently. * Vendetta and Fidelity are making progress on the Pink Fuzz front. Both packs have been involved in scouting missions. Val, the Corax, caught a gang member and brought it to the Garou for questioning. The captured gang member's cell phone was used by Kavi to gain information about the location, funding, and leadership of the gang's resources. Rina (Glass Walker kinfolk) is working on acquiring a tracking system. * Kavi joined Fidelity. * Kevin was judged by a trio of philodox. His punishment is to be served on the bawn for a year, without any of his technological resources. He will be put to work by the Warder and Guardians and is to teach a gift to several Garou. * Mick, a Glass Walker cub, having shown disobediance even while being punished, was given the Jackal Voice by Felix at the request of the Glass Walker elder. * Gunnar taught Captured Dreams to Kavi. General Knowledge Caern/Sept * While no one is being attacked anymore for carrying around even minorly Weaverish items, it's generally known that no high-tech devices should be brought into the Bawn and especially not into the Caern. Leave your Weaver-toys at the farmhouse. * Also, any Garou who can get their food off the bawn should not hunt on it. Prey is limited, after all. Likewise, any Garou that does not need to hunt for their food should refrain from doing so as the weather gets colder, in deference to those, Garou and otherwise, who depend on hunting for their food. (This is especially true for areas claimed by local wolf packs.) City * An explosion downtown destroyed the building being used by one of the two gangs selling Pink Fuzz, the Scorpions. The Reds remain in business and have been watching Harbor Park constantly, preventing any Garou from doing things there in a covert fashion. * Between the explosion and the activity of the Reds, St. Claire's police force is very Not Happy, and there are several who'd like to catch the Reds with their pants down, suspecting that there's something fishy about them. No one can be that nice. * Sales of Pink Fuzz has edged its way into Kent Crossing. Packs * Fidelity is now five members strong: Lefty, Jacob, Aja, Jonathan, and now Kavi of the Glass Walkers. * Vendetta have been extremely busy with investigating the whole Pink Fuzz problem, and its two Galliards, Morgan and Kaz, have been instrumental in passing the information that they've discovered. * There's a vague rumor going around that Basil Bad-Penny of the Bone Gnawers is looking to form a pack of like-minded Garou. Instruction * Kevin has learned Sense Weaver and has to teach it to five other Garou, two of which must be Guardians. * Zeke taught the Gift Truth of Gaia to Lara Sun-Clencher of the Uktena, thereby completing his chiminage to join the Sept. * Kaz taught Olga the Gift Sense Wyrm. * Jamethon taught the Rite of Talisman Dedication to Alesia. * Gunnar taught Kavi the Rite Captured Dreams. People * For her chiminage, Laora is giving gifts of forged weapons to each of the tribal elders at the Sept. * Alesia led several cubs (Mick, Chris, Matt, and Melodie) on a moose hunt. The prey was brought down and the cubs gained a valuable lesson in teamwork. * Cutter is recovering his strength at the urban safehouse. Rumor is he was trapped in a television for two years. Or something like that. Cubs * The twin cubs Quiet and Riot have been brought to the farmhouse. They have not yet settled on a tribe. * Mick of the Glass Walkers disobeyed his elder while already under punishment by said elder. Rather than being culled, however, Salem enlisted Felix Spits-out-Nails to perform Voice of the Jackal. Mick will be squawking and writing things down for a month. * Saul Hunts-Wisely and Viktoriya Finds-the-Guilty of the Shadow Lords completed their Rite of Passage and are now Cliath. Likewise the Black Fury Melodie, who is now called Bull-Castrator. Category:Caern Convo